


dangerous

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Everyone says that Miklan's dangerous.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryconke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/gifts).



> I requested some prompts on my [twitter](twtter.com/tsunderestorm) and Cherry asked for miklenn and the prompt "everyone thinks i should stay away from you because you’re dangerous". Enjoy, Cherry! ♥

“You know, everyone says that you’re bad news,” Glenn says as Miklan’s pressing him against the wall, knee between his legs and teeth sharp on his clavicle, sucking bruises on top of bruises that make Glenn hum his pleasure at the sting of it. 

“They say that you’re dangerous,” Glenn pants, voice reedy and clipped, and he’s not lying. Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Rodrigue, an endless line of well-wishers forming opinions on his behalf and issuing warnings. Miklan certainly _looks_ dangerous, all bark but with the bite to match, the bulk of him dwarfing Glenn as their bodies slot together, the scar down his face casting him as rugged and unafraid of a fight.

Miklan laughs, a low, sinister sound. It hides at the back of his throat, bubbling out against Glenn’s neck as Miklan’s stubbled jaw rubs his skin half-raw. His mouth charts a path of flushed, tender skin until his lips are against Glenn’s ear, and his breath feels so hot it almost burns as he says, “I _am_ dangerous.” 

The words travel down Glenn’s spine to make themselves at home low in his belly, hot, headvy and making his dick twitch where it’s pinned against the bulk of Miklan’s knee and loving every second of it. 

“Even better.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Miklan huffs as Glenn’s fingers traced the line of his cock through his jeans. “Good boys always have secrets.”

Glenn scoffs, a pretentious, arrogant sound that makes Miklan’s jaw set and fists clench. He wonders if Glenn knows the other children of important politicians with their heads up their asses refer to him as _that Fraldarius bitch_. He wonders if they’d be jealous that his chances of fucking Glenn like the bitch he is before the night is over are pretty high, and decides yes, they would be.

At the _very_ least they’d be jealous that Glenn’s just tugged Miklan’s cock from his pants like a man possessed, rushing to undo his own for the feel of their dicks bumping against each other.

They’ve been dancing around it for months: this… _something_. This flirtation, this rebellious streak lighting Glenn’s blood up hot and the sinister desire to _ruin_ that’s rising up in Miklan to meet it. The past few times their fathers have met and given their older sons an excuse, it’s been like this: Glenn, back to the wall with his legs bracketing Miklan’s waist, flat on his back with Miklan’s bulk bearing down against him, looking down at him as he straddles his hips to grind slow and easy as their tongues explore every inch of each other’s mouths.

“Am I really that much of a ‘ _good boy_ ’?” Glenn asks, fist curling tight around the base of Miklan’s cock before dragging up it, teasing the head as precum dribbled onto one pretty, perfect finger. “I didn’t know ‘good boys’ made out with men in their father’s studies,”

(Rodrigue Fraldarius’ study, somewhere Miklan wasn’t supposed to be because he was just the stand-in heir, anyways, but “family expectations” and all that. That had been the first time Glenn had jerked him off, leaning over the arm of an expensive leather club chair and curling his hand around Miklan’s cock while their fathers were just outside, the way he’d stopped their clumsy tangle of tongues and cooed _it’s so **big**_ when Miklan’s cock sprang from the confines of his pants.)

“and I guess I must not have heard the stereotype where ‘good boys’ get their balls sucked and assholes tongue fucked in their childhood bedrooms!” 

(Glenn remembers that time with a clarity that knocks the breath out of him: the two of them, sprawled out on his bed the first winter he’d come home from college, Miklan’s balls hot and heavy on his chin as he fed his cock down his throat, Miklan’s teeth nipping at his hole as he licked him open. How good it had felt to have no choice but to swallow the load Miklan spilled onto his tongue, how good it had felt to come shuddering with Miklan’s mouth hot and wet around his cock.)

“Don’t be a brat,” Miklan growled, fingers gripping Glenn’s chin hard enough to bruise just for the way those icy eyes flashed at him. “What I mean is, you look like a good boy who’d do anything to stay in Daddy’s good graces, or else that cash flow that keeps that tight ass in designer clothes will run out and you’ll be left begging every dick you suck for money. Finally taking the plunge and _fucking_ the black sheep of the esteemed Gautier family doesn’t really fall under ‘decisions Daddy will like’.”

Glenn feigns offense, a hand over his heart as he laughs, quiet as a whisper and glacier-cold. “You should have told me! I didn’t know my perceptions were so skewed. I know they say you’re dangerous, Gautier… why do you think I’m so stupidly horny for you? Idiot.” 

“Careful, bitch,” Miklan growls, no longer a black sheep but a full blown _wolf_ with the teeth and the smile to match. “ I’ll eat you alive.”

“I’d like to see you try,” is all Glenn has to say. “It’s a good thing I don’t care anymore what my father thinks. I’m Glenn fucking Fraldarius. Maybe a different _Daddy_ needs to approve of my decisions, don’t you think?”


End file.
